Dean e Castiel em Hogwarts
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Hogwarts AU (óbviamente)- Dean é da Gryffindor, Castiel da Hufflepuff e Sam da Ravenclaw - Dean/Castiel
1. Primeiras Impressões

_N/A : Hogwarts AU. Dean é da Gryffindor, Castiel da Hufflepuff e Sam da Ravenclaw. A diferença de idade entre Sam e Dean é de apenas dois anos nesse universo. Eu sinto muito por não ter me preocupado muito em criar um título mais sutil para essa fic. _

**Dean e Castiel em Hogwarts**

**1. Primeiras Impressões **

Dean e Castiel não gostaram muito um do outro da primeira vez que se viram ao entrarem a bordo do Hogwarts Express, sendo que Dean resolveu passar uma grande parte do seu primeiro semestre pregando peças em Castiel (e Castiel sempre retribuía bem rápido já que como Dean aprendeu timidez não deveria ser de maneira nenhuma ser associado automaticamente a passividade, principalmente no caso de Castiel) eles eventualmente se tornaram amigos quando o que eles estavam fazendo se tornou público a diretoria da escola e eles foram sentenciados a cumprir um mês de detenção na floresta proibida toda noite, Dean disse que algumas coisas unem as pessoas, raiva de seus professores compartilhada com a mesma intensidade é uma dessas coisas (isso porque ele não iria admitir de maneira nenhuma que até gostara daquelas noites e descobrira que gostava bastante de passar seu tempo com o outro garoto).

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. As Piores Férias de Dean

**2. As Piores Férias de Dean**

Nas férias do terceiro ano Dean chamou Castiel para passar algumas semanas em sua casa, lá ele conheceu uma garota trouxa que morava na vizinhança que Dean nunca havia reparado chamada Daphne e acabou passando boa parte de seu tempo com ela.

Dean não convidou Castiel para ficar na sua casa nas férias nos anos seguintes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Dean quase faz que Cas fique reprovado

**3. A vez em que Dean quase fez com que Castiel ficasse reprovado **

Dean nunca achou que seria iria encontrar alguém capaz de ser reprovado em estudos dos trouxas, ele havia se matriculado justamente por ser o tipo de matéria que se passa fácil e porque seria bom ter alguma nota alta em seu boletim que não fosse relacionada a montar em uma vassoura, isso até Castiel aparecer.

Sam havia dito que não era tão estranho assim já que o melhor amigo de seu irmão vinha de uma família formada exclusivamente por bruxos e havia crescido em um povoado mágico e que portanto aprender as diferenças entre as duas culturas seria um tanto mais difícil para ele, e em resposta Dean disse que a opinião de corvinais-metidos-que-insistiam-em-namorar-garotas-da-sonserina-que-simplesmente-não-eram-boas-para-ele não contava (Sam e Ruby já estavam juntos desde o começo do ano e ainda assim Dean insistia em lembrar para seu irmão que ele desaprovava o namoro a cada oportunidade que aparecia)

Eventualmente Dean resolveu ajudar Castiel por se sentir culpado já que ele só havia se matriculado naquela aula para agradá-lo (na verdade mais para fazer com que Dean parasse de reclamar por que naquele dia da semana eles não teriam nenhuma aula em comum caso ele não fizesse isso). Mas infelizmente a solução de Dean de fazer com que Castiel tivesse contato com as coisas que ele havia trazido de casa para Hogwarts mostrou ter resultados bem ruins já que apesar de Castiel ter passado os dias (e madrugadas) antes da prova de recuperação os estudando com Dean aparentemente The Sims , GTA e outros videogames não eram fontes muito confiáveis de comportamento trouxa.

Sam disse que se eles tivessem avisado a ele que esse era o motivo pelo qual eles estavam saindo de seus dormitórios escondidos para ir a sala precisa que ele poderia ter dito desde o inicio que era uma idéia estúpida, Dean disse que a opinião dele ainda não contava e depois que Dean foi para o treino de quadribol Castiel pediu a Sam para ser o seu novo parceiro de estudos, não é preciso de dizer que ele ficou ligeiramente decepcionado pelo método de Sam não envolver nenhum tipo de jogo em que ele tivesse que criar um avatar de si mesmo, apesar de ter provado ser positivo com relação as suas notas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Amores de verão sempre terminam

_N/A : Relacionado a drabble número dois. _

**4. Amores de verão sempre terminam**

Pouco depois do inicio do quarto ano Castiel recebeu uma carta de Daphne dizendo por duas páginas que tinha adorado o verão que haviam passado juntos e nas duas páginas seguintes explicando as razões porque não achava que namoros a distância dariam certo.

Dean leu a carta, embora não tivesse dado permissão para ele fazer isso Castiel não protestou quando viu seu amigo pegando o pedaço de papel de suas mãos. Dean naquele verão não tinha feito nenhum esforço para tentar esconder que não gostava do envolvimento dele com a sua vizinha (ao ponto de no inicio ter feito Castiel suspeitar que ele a queria para si, mas quando perguntou a Dean sobre o assunto ele negou veemente). Mas ele agora parecia mais enraivecido pela carta de separação do que Castiel (embora depois de alguma deliberação Castiel concluiu que essa comparação não era muito justa já que ele não estava com nem um pouco de raiva, apenas triste)

"Você tá melhor sem ela, ela é um idiota" Dean disse.

"Você acha que todo mundo é idiota"

"Isso não é verdade. Eu não acho você seja"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
